


Gilded

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [18]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 18</p><p>Prompt from rachnmi: Sybil/New man, Gilded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachnmi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rachnmi).



The first time she spotted him he was carrying an irregular shaped, gilded lamp. He noticed her, flashed her a bright smile and waved at her.

Blushing, Sybil quickly looked away and hurried home, feeling only the tiniest tinge of guilt.

The second time they met was actually quite fortuitous. She’d been up on a ladder, hanging decorations for the Woman’s League fundraiser when her foot slipped and she’d started to plummet toward the ground. He came out of nowhere, his strong arms supporting her effortlessly as she slowly regained her footing, her breath and her senses before rushing away.


End file.
